Lost everything
by FMA Yaoi Addict
Summary: A man's running through the forest, scared, shocked and confused. How could everything go bad so quickly? Could anyone ever understand? T for language x3 one-shot


_TT^TT i left my zip drive(which has my fan fictions) at my friend's house(which is about forty miles away) so i'm forced to write shitty, poorly written one-shots till i get it back_

 _don't own either of 'em. they belong to the creator of Fullmetal Alchemist. read to find out the pairing :3_

* * *

Harsh, ragged breathing escaped a man's lips as he ran. He couldn't believe it happened so quickly. Just everything was gone; in a snap of the fingers everything as gone.

He yelled in shock and pain as bullets ripped his flesh as he was shot at, when his foot caught on a rock he thought that was it, he was going to die. He had to bite his tongue to keep from gasping as he was sent tumbling down the hill and straight into a swift moving river. Searing pain erupted from the back of his head as it was slammed against a large rock and when he was flung against another large rock the wind was knocked out of him.

As he drew an accidental breath water filled his lungs, as quickly as he could he swam to the surface of the river and made for the closet bank. He pulled himself up onto the dirt and coughed harshly, the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since he started running finally slid down his cheeks in silent streams. He sobbed and coughed, staying there on the bank as what happened finally settled in.

He looked down at the back of his left hand and glared at the tattoo that gave visible evidence that he was a Homunculus, he growled and wished he could burn the damn crimson mark off. **"D-damn the others...I'll fucking kill them...they'll pay."** He hissed as he slowly got into a sitting position, **"They'll pay!"** he spat before he began crying again, he just wanted to start wailing to the sky that it wasn't fair, he deserved a family just like everyone else.

 **"You there. Who are you? How did you get here?"** he slowly looked up when the voice sounded, hiccuping from crying so much, the man standing in front of him was a definite Ishvalan and by his guess was the mass murderer Scar. **"W-why would y-you ca-care?"** he croaked, his voice rough from crying so loudly, **"Are you a State Alchemist?"** Scar asked and he looked away from the Ishvalan. **"Wh-what would yo-you d-do if-if I sa-said I-I wa-was?"**

Scar frowned, **"State Alchemists must pay, burn in hell for the things they have done. I will not kill someone who is innocent of being a State Alchemist or a chimera made by them."** **"I-I'm not a-an al-alchemist, a-and chimeras do-don't deserve t-to die be-because of be-being ma-made."** _'Ishvalans are just humans too, so are some chimeras, they're just mixed with an animal...'_ the man looked up at Scar, still crying slightly and hiccuping, **"J-just go away al-already!"** he hissed and the Ishvalan walked a bit closer, **"Tell me how you got here."**

He wanted to slap the other, **"Isn't it fu-fucking obvious? I-I'm soaking we-wet and I-I'm ne-next to the r-river!"** he snapped and Scar stopped a scant two feet from him, **"What's your name?"** he asked and the man looked down at his trembling hands, **"G-Greed."**

Scar frowned and crouched in front of Greed, his red eyes studying the other, **"You're the one wanted in Dublith."** He grunted and Greed nodded slowly, barely hearing the Ishvalan, **"You're so far from there though, and you're supposed to have others with you."** Greed bit his lip to keep from crying, **"Just go away...you could never understand..."**

Scar frowned even more and looked at the nearly crying Greed in front of him, **"I couldn't understand what?"** he asked and Greed reach up to wipe the tears from his cheeks, **"Losing everything..."** he muttered and the Ishvalan sighed, tilting his head slightly as he studied Greed again. **"And what's 'everything'?"**

Greed started crying softly again, **"What do you think idiot?! What would you call 'everything'? I fucking lost the closet people that I called my family! Don't you understand?! I lost my goddamned family you fucking bastard!"** he spat, venom nearly dripping from his words, suddenly Greed was staring into red eyes as Scar grabbed his chin and forced him to look up, **"You're wrong. I do understand. You are not the only one who's lost everything."** He said and Greed blinked slowly before starting to cry harder and lunging at Scar, the Ishvalan jumped slightly as the Homunculus wrapped his arms around him in a hug and cried into his chest.

Scar sighed a little and started rubbing Greed's back. Maybe, just maybe. He would let Greed stay with him for a while.

 _Maybe._

* * *

 _:3 it's a cute ship x3 SCARGREED FOR LIFE! XD thanks for reading this shitty written in one day one-shot ^_^_


End file.
